


Eggplant Soup

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: Floral Language Drabbles [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Caring, Cold, F/M, Sick Character, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome comes home to find her husband and brother-in-law sick , so much to their dismay she makes them something to help.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Floral Language Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160537
Kudos: 7





	Eggplant Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of Inuyasha, all rights belong to its creators.
> 
> Author Note: In response to Kneazles' Eggplant prompt Challenge on Dokuga
> 
> Eggplant (Heal all of your sickness)

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the door to her home, “I’m home!” She called into the house but frowned when she heard no reply, instead she heard coughing. Frowning she set her purse down on the table near the door, and headed for the source of the sound. As she reached the den. She heard the sound again and placed her ear to the door, she could hear it’s occupant sneeze and then the sound of a hacking cough. Opening the door without knocking she entered the den and raised an eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk working on his laptop and on the couch watching t.v. sat Inuyasha with a box of Kleenex. Inuyasha was letting out hack coughs grabbing tissue after tissue. Sesshoumaru’s shoulders would occasional rise as a blocked cough shook his body. She shook her head, after their little turf war in the yard the day before they had came in soaked to the bone and covered in snow.

“I knew it, didn’t I warn you two that you’d get sick,” she crossed her arms still shaking her head.

“ah shut up woman,” Inuyasha grumbled letting out another very unflattering hack.

“This Sesshoumaru does not get sick,” Sesshoumaru replied annoyed, but his voice came out with a slight croak to it.

Inuyasha burst out laughing, “How the mighty Sesshoumaru has fallen!” Sending himself into another fit of coughing.

Sesshoumaru didn’t reply which made Kagome frown more, she walked over to him and looked around his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked to be straining his eyes at the computer screen and his cheeks were red. She placed her hand against his cheek, despite her cold hands from outside. he was hotter than normal to the touch.

“Okay that’s enough,” Kagome moved the keyboard away from him and after making sure the work was saved she turned off the computer. “I want both of you in the living room now! You can lay on the couches and watch t.v. while I make you something to eat.”

“ah whatever at least I get food out of it,” Inuyasha stood grumbling and swaying before making an unsteady way to the living room.

“This Sesshoumaru is not….” Sesshoumaru started to growl, but was cut off by the look on Kagome’s face. Sighing he stood and paused, the whole room almost did a 360, after regaining his senses, he too made his way to the living room while Kagome headed to the kitchen.

30 minutes later kagome entered the living room carrying a tray with two bowls of soup and crackers. Sesshoumaru was laying on the couch furthest in the back and away from the lazy-boy that sat nearest the tv where Inuyasha was. Kagome set up a t.v tray in front of Inuyasha setting one of the bowls and some crackers down. Then she sat on the edge of the couch with Sesshoumaru as he sat up a bit and she set the tray on his lap.

Inuyasha stared into the bowl that sat in front of him at the lumpy apple-sauce looking liquid, “what the hell is this?!”

“Eggplant Soup,” Kagome replied as she spooned some up for Sesshoumaru, “and I don’t care how it hurts your guys pride, you will eat it! Even if I force feed it to you.”

Inuyasha’s face contorted into a sickly green as he shivered scooping up a spoonful, he sat staring at it for what seemed like forever before bringing it to his mouth. “Bleh!” the spoon fell onto the tray as he fell back into the chair gagging.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in annoyance but did not say anything, he was in no state to deny Kagome, and unlike the Hanyou he would not let something like Eggplant soup bring down the killing perfection. But he would have some enjoyment from it, he grabbed the spoon and when Kagome’s mouth opened in protest he stuffed it in her mouth before replacing the spoon with his own mouth.

When the kiss broke Kagome was out of breath and in a daze and red in the face, Inuyasha burst out laughing, “hahaha how’d you like the Eggplant soup?!”

Kagome licked her lips before smiling, “quite tasty actually.”

Inuyasha’s face blanched.


End file.
